There is known a server device that performs a given process based on a request from a communication terminal (See Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-127278). The server device transmits an e-mail including a URL address for acquiring a result of the performed process to the communication terminal before transmitting the result of the performed process to the communication terminal.